


Счастливый конец

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ведьма не становится чудовищем, а Сирена — королевой рыболюдей.





	Счастливый конец

Ванесса проснулась с криком.

Это все еще стояло перед её глазами — как возлюбленный с наглой усмешкой прижал её к странному монументу на берегу, жадно и влажно целуя. Как завел колено ей меж бедер, и она даже перестала бояться; поверила — все будет хорошо, он любит её, любит, как и она его — но в тот же момент на заведенных вверх руках звякнула цепь.

«Нет, пожалуйста, — она кричала тогда, осознав происходящее, видя вышедшую из-за тучи кровавую луну, — нет, милорд, прошу!»

По её щекам градом текли слёзы; ей было страшно, невозможно страшно — но мужчине не было дела. Он толкнул её вместе с монументом в воду, и на его лице не было презрения, жалости. Оно вообще ничего не отражало, оставаясь ровным, как маска — и девушке от этого было больнее всего.

Глубина поглотила её. Как она… как она может дышать?

Тонкие пальцы робко коснулись горла, и Ванесса с испугом подняла их выше, убрала с васильковых глаз тёмную повязку, до того закрывавшую свет.

Лучи солнца из прикрытого занавеской окна были… обычными. В комнате остро пахло настойками, травами и диким мёдом, не затхлостью водных катакомб. Запястья были перевязаны свежими бинтами, а на теле вместо одолженного у старшей сестры платья оказалась тонко вышитая рубаха — длинная и легкая, закрывающая истерзанное и измотанное тело, но не сковывающая.

Вопросов было много. Десятки, если честно, но когда она услышала звук распахнувшейся входной двери — они мигом улетучились из головы, и девушка сжалась комочком, боясь, что спаситель может попросить за эту… помощь.

Её невинность? Все деньги, которые были у отца?

Ванесса искренне страшилась этих мыслей, но из-за одеяла все равно выглянула, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась от легкого толчка. Ожидала девушка, спасенная из рук страшных тварей, кого угодно — рыбака, вытащившего её сетью, как рыбу; охотника, выловившего её на мелководье…

Но то была женщина. Немного пухлая, в простой одежде — не считая золотого ожерелья на шее и таких же бляшек, пришитых на подол платья; с копной коротких рыжих волос, в странном рогатом головном уборе и корзинкой с ягодами в руках. 

Заметив сидящую утопленницу, незнакомка довольно хмыкнула:

— Проснулась, значит-с.

Ванесса съежилась, пытаясь спрятаться за одеялом, как за крепким щитом, слиться с окружением. Незнакомка на это лишь печально выдохнула и мотнула головой, устраивая корзинку на добротно сделанном столе — кажется, из дуба, с россыпью тонких веток сверху — возможно, сушились, возможно, еще что.

— Не боись. Не трону, — заговорила незнакомка с ней, и Ванесса застыла, глядя на нее со странной смесью ужаса и отчаяния. Она помнила предыдущий день (как давно это произошло? Неделю назад? Месяц?) четко, по секундам. Как возлюбленный притянул к жуткому идолу, как перед глазами побелело от жесткой оплеухи — ему не понравилось, что она закричала, когда все поняла.

«Будешь хоть на что-то годна», ворчал мужчина, приковывая тонкие руки к холодному камню.

Ванессе стало тяжело дышать, во рту встал вкус морской соли — и её бесславно стошнило. Благо, женщина быстро сориентировалась и подставила деревянное ведро, позволяя освободить желудок.

— Чтоб ему, — тихо ругнулась незнакомка, ласково погладив шероховатой ладонью девушку по спине, по тёмным волосам, — давай, малышка, давай. Нужно освободить место для бульона.

Ванесса поддержала чужие слова очередным спазмом, и лишь когда желудок окончательно опустел от морской воды, соли, песка и желчи, отпустила края ведра, которые до того сжимала до хруста — не то пальцев, не то дерева.

— Вот-вот. Молодец, — мягко улыбнувшись утопленнице, незнакомка платком утерла уголки чужих губ и унесла ведро на улицу — видимо, опорожнить. Вернулась уже без него, но с глиняной миской, полной душистого бульона, пахнущего травами и курицей.

— К-кто ты?

Ванесса сама удивилась, что смогла выдавить из измученного горла хоть звук. Её руки дрожали, пускай ладони незнакомки поддерживали в пальцах миску; помогали отправлять вырезанную из дерева ложку в рот, и женщина улыбалась ей — печально, немного опекающе.

— Я когда-то была такой же дурочкой, как и ты — не обижайся только. Влюбилась в этого придурка без остатка, считая, что он разделяет мое стремление к науке, мою любовь к алхимии. А он? Жаждал чего-то своего. Чего-то заоблачного. И очень скоро я обнаружила у себя симптомы настоек, которые сама же и готовила для некоторых… экспериментов. В основном это были язвы и острая жажда сырого мяса — в общем, приятного было мало.

Ванесса быстро-быстро заморгала, не веря своим ушам. Спросила тихо, пытаясь усесться ровнее:

— Он случайно отравил тебя?

— Скорее, намеренно, — фырк вышел глухим, и, отложив опустевшую наполовину миску в сторону, она села на постель к Ванессе и подложила той под спину подушку, чтобы сидеть было легче, — хотел узнать, правда ли его зелья работают. Разоблачать его было поздно — да и какой смысл? Он бы объявил меня ведьмой, и товарищи из аббатства охотно бы сожгли меня на костре. В доказательство того, какие они хорошие церковники и как верно служат своему лорду. Маленькие люди, которых очень легко запугать. Не могу их винить, на самом деле.

Вздох женщины вышел печальным, и, заправив рыжую прядку за ухо, она выдохнула, чуть помотав головой:

— Так поступим, девочка. В город тебе нельзя: эта скотина утопит в тот же миг, как узнает, что ты выжила, а подкинутые мною драгоценности — фальшивка. Сначала полежишь, оклемаешься, а как сможешь ходить — так уж и быть, научу тебя собирать целебные травы, делать из них зелья с припарками и добывать себе пропитание охотой. Хорошую целительницу в деревнях с руками и ногами заберут, не спрашивая даже, как звать. Я в свою очередь выручу с гулящих торговцев немного золота и отправлю тебя на запад, в Блербей, деревушек рядом с ним не сосчитать. Там осядешь. Хорошо?

Ванесса в ужасе глядела на незнакомку, кивая больше из страха, чем из реального понимания дела. И женщина это, кажется, осознала:

— Уф, ладно. Ко всем проблемам — по мере их поступления. Время есть, да и для начала тебе все равно нужно оправиться после… после этого.

Девушка кивнула, сглотнув горькую слюну и опустив взгляд на свои прикрытые тканью коленки, на которых даже сквозь белизну материи были видны заросшие шрамы. Что эти рыболюди могли с ней сделать? Что бы с ней случилось, если бы незнакомка из лесов не вмешалась — или что могло произойти уже с той, не успей она заметить, что милорд её травит?

Ванесса вздохнула — и окликнула незнакомку, собравшуюся выходить:

— Могу я узнать твоё имя? — тихо, учтиво, как когда-то учила мать. Женщина на это усмехнулась, принесла утопленнице пару тонких томиков со шкафа — видимо, для развлечения — и спокойно поделилась:

— Геката, — её пальцы мягко погладили спасенную девушку по тёмным прядкам, — только без сокращений, ладно?

— Геката, — повторила девушка, принимая подарок с легким кивком. Женщина вышла и закрыла дверь, оставив Ванессу с книжкой наедине, и, открыв её, она смирно начала читать — благо, отец научил.

Отец, подумалось ей горько. Они с матушкой и сестрой явно уверены, что она мертва — и весточку им не передать никак. Этим письмом, да даже запиской, подкинутой в улов рыбаку, она запросто скомпрометирует сбежавшую Гекату, и этим… этим отплатит ей за милость?

Вздохнув, Ванесса осознала: ей придется жить заново. Сначала оклематься, а позже научиться собирать целебные травы, делать из них зелья с припарками и добывать себе пропитание охотой. Хорошую целительницу ведь в деревнях с руками и ногами заберут, не спрашивая даже, как звать.

И, возможно, решила она, это не так плохо.

Возможно, и у неё, и у Гекаты все могло бы быть в разы хуже.


End file.
